A Week in Heck
by Shadoworgxiii
Summary: What happens when Larxenes ends up having to spend a week with Sephiroth? I'll tell you one thing. Chaos.
1. Talking to an 'Angel'

Sorry I have been dead on here for a long time! Horrible writers block an school. But since it's December, and winter break I decided to make a FanFic about Larxene....With Sephiroth, I thought the pairing would be interesting alright.

Either way, I hope you enjoy, 5 more chapters of this will come all shall be atleast 1000 words.

* * *

It was a cold day at Hollow Bastion, a light dusting of snow laid on the ground

"I hate this stupid place," Growled a female blonde in a black coat, her voice was soon answered by a pink haired man in the same outfit.

"On the Brightside, at least you don't have to worry about any heartless in this temperature," he said an unusual smile on his face.

"Marluxia, I wouldn't say that. If we can survive snow. Heartless sure as heck can!" The blonde yelled at him, rage flaring in her Aqua eyes. Marluxia rolled his eyes "No need to get angry. Just trying to lighten the mood" He admitted trying to sound calm while watching his comrade relax.

"Come on Larxene, We need to finish are meeting or Xemnas will have our heads," Marluxia pointed out walking down the crystal fissure they were standing in.

"Er….What is our mission?" Larxene asked trying to retain from sounding sheepish.

"What? You weren't listening?" Marluxia chuckled once more, but all Larxene could remember was falling asleep in the chair as Xemnas gave a lecture…then something of finding someone named Sephiroth. Larxene looked up at number 11 when she heard him give out an annoyed sigh.

"Out objective is to find Sephiroth and convince him to help our Organization with collection more hearts" His voice rumbled as they walk through the path. Larxene decided to try to be quiet now, she could see a figure just in front of them as they walked into an opening. She was a bit surprised. The man in front of them had a Black wing, Long silver hair, and weird clothing; well, weirder then most people in Hollow Bastion.

"Sephiroth?" Marluxia asked as Sephiroth turned around. The man nodded "Yes, are you the two from Organization XIII?" He asked his eyes narrowed slightly as Marluxia and Larxene, most likely from suspicion. Marluxia nodded, his pink-brunette hair swayed as his head moved.

"So, Lets get down to business, what is it that you _things_ want?" Sephiroth asked, his tone serious, but sounded accusing at the word 'thing'.

Larxene saw Marluxia fists clench when she looked at him and also notice Sephiroth was smirking.

"Are you trying to provoke us?" She hissed at the him, making Sephiroth's eyes widen in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting for Larxene to speak in such a angry tone.

"Well, Well you speak," He said, covering his surprise with amusement "and I wasn't trying to provoke anyone. It's easier to speak to people who don't let their anger to control them" He said simply, he cyan eyes seemed to sparkle as Larxene's expression change from anger to confusion.

"Either way," Marluxia started "We need to talk to you. Xemnas, out leader wants your help in collecting hearts," he told Sephiroth, whos eyes narrowed once more as he listened.

"You see, we need more help in…….Provoking Sora," Marluxia stopped as Sephiroth began to speak.

"What, Is Provoke the word of the day?" He asked, his eyes drifted to Larxene who just glared at him.

"Apprently, anyway. We need help in getting Sora angry so he'll fight more Heartless. Word is, your best at that." Marluxia continued with the message while adding under his breath

"Like we already saw examples of"

"What's in it for me?" Sephiroth asked and Marluxia face looked blank for many moments. With the Silence Larxene also noticed Sephiroth gaze was still upon her, and she began to feel angry and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I do not know" Marluxia said, his head hanging down "Xemnas wanted to know what you would want," He added, not liking the fact. Then Sephiroth smirked,

"Well, if that's the case then…" He broke off to tap his chin in thought

"What do you think he'll want?" Larxene whispered in Marluxia's ear, but the Brunette just kept his Sapphire eyes narrowed in a hateful glare.

"How about… You," Sephiroth pointed to Larxene with an extremely long sword "Have to stay with me for one week" he smirked when Larxene jumped back from the blade and eyes were widened.

"What?! There's now way I am going to spend any time with you!" She yelled, her voice trembling with fury.

"If that's what it takes for you to help the Organization, then yes," Marluxia said looking from Sephiroth to Larxene, who was about to open her mouth to protest

"You have too, or Xemnas is going to have both our skins" He said his voice monotone to make him seem serious. Sephiroth eyes finally looked away from Larxene, and now were on Marluxia.

"Good. I want her hear by Sunset. Today," He said before he flew off into a portal that appeared in the sky.

"Marluxia! How do you expect me to spend a week with a man, who doesn't even know my name?" Larxene asked, still extremely angry of not being able for any input in Sephiroth's request.

"It's just a week. And you live with eleven men who can barely remember your name. Not much diffrence," he said leaning against the wall next to Xemnas's office door.

"B-but, Oh I can't believe this!" Larxene yelled, pounding hard on the wall.

"You could of just knocked number XII" Xemnas low voice was heard as he opened the door and let the two neophytes in.

"Do you get Sephiroth's help?" Xemnas asked looking at Marluxia who nodded.

"Yes he will help…But the catch is," Marluxia was interrupted by Larxene

"I have to spend a week with him" She said crossly, but Xemnas expression remained the same

"Then you will do so" He said, and Larxene groaned, _"That's was basically what Marluxia said!"_ She thought, stood from her chair, then walked out of the room.

Larxene opened a portal to Hollow Bastion, it wasn't very long until sunset, so she thought it's better to be early then late. As she thought this images of the long silver Masaume being pointed at her. She walked to through the fissure to the place where she had originally met Sephiroth. She sighed unhappily as she saw that he was there, waiting for her with an evil grin upon his face.

"Welcome," He said sounding threatening "Glad you could make it" He added once Larxene was barely a few feet away.

"Well, I'm not glad at all!" She hissed through her teeth, glaring at Sephiroth who was still grinning at her. That's when he took a step closer, she took a step back until Larxene ended up pinned to a rock wall.

"What, are you scared of me?" He asked, he looked almost hurt but his eyes sparkles with amusement. When Larxene shook her head trying to keep her face angry, and no fear.

Sephiroth then grabbed Larxene around the waste, lifting her up as he floated up into a portal.

"Hey!" Was all she could get out before disappearing with him.

* * *

So, sorry about the grammar my 'editor' or my sister, out of town so she can't help me with this, and my way of formatting doesn't work on Fanfic. I hope it wasn't hard for anyone to read. Please Review ^_^


	2. Flying with one wing

Sorry for taking forever to update. School has kept me from writing anything but since it's Spring break and all. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy. And like almost every fan, I sure wish I did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Castle Oblivion:

Marluxia paced around his white floral pattered room. "I hope Larxene doesn't kill Sephiroth," He said stopping to sit on the edge of his bed. "I bet right not she's pounding the crap out of him"

In truth Larxene would have done that, if she wasn't flying who knows how high from the ground.

"So, How are you doing down there?" Sephiroth's voice sounded quiet with the wind but sarcasm in his was still easily heard.

"I want down!" Larxene said angrily as she tried flailing her legs to kick Sephiroth but he moved her position by carrying her in more of a bride-groom style.

"We're almost there," He said his voice remained calm. Then he leaned left gliding down to a small house in front of a cemetery.

"_I wonder how he flies with one wing"_ Larxene thought randomly as they leaned. Once Sephiroth put down the blonde she moved her head to look around the cemetery. Dark, cold, and creepy, not exactly a place to be called home even to Larxene. Swiftly, Sephiroth walked to the door and beckoned Larxene to follow with a wave of his hand. Reluctantly she did, passing by him for a second as she entered the house.

Larxene was taken back when she saw what was inside, nothing what you would expect. It looked normal! Well, a normal Japanese styled house at that. There were no door but the front door, no windows making the rooms seemed a bit dark but the house was pretty basic, front room the room with the door, kitchen to the right of that room, and then a bedroom to the left which was a lot more gothic looking then the other. Larxene presumed that the bathroom had to be connected to the bedroom but she couldn't tell yet.

"It's a small place, but the people who use to live in it were the easiest to chase off," When Larxene heard Sephiroth's voice she jumped. She had almost forgotten about him.

"What happen to the people?" She forced herself to ask. "Not sure, but my Masaume was needed to help persuasion," He said a bit darkly and Larxene smirked, not exactly at him but the fact he had hurt and stole from innocent people. _"Kudos to you," _She muttered quiet enough for him not to hear.

At Castle Oblivion again:

"Yo, Marly. You look worked up," A red head said, a playful, annoying smile on his face.

"Axel, do not call me Marly. And why would you care about my stress levels?" Marluxia asked his voice angry but business like. "Good question . . .I don't care. But, I am curious on how your mission went. Since Larxene isn't back and all," Axel said leaning against the white walls.

Marluxia let out an annoyed sigh "If you must know, we met Sephiroth, bargained with him, he said he would help only if Larxene spent one week with him," he spoke quickly and tried to keep moving on before more questions or comments came from Axel who was laughing

"Larxene spending a week with the One Winged Angel? One of them going to be murdered before Friday!" He chuckled as Marluxia spun around to glare at him with blue eyes

"If either of them kill each other the deal would be broken," he said and Axel shrugged "So, no one keeps deals with nobodies anymore," his laughing stopped and his voice became grave making Marluxia wonder if he was still toying with him. _"Uhg, I must get to my garden,"_ he thought walking off down the hall to his only place he could be alone.

At Sephiroth's house Larxene was eyeing a plate with a sandwich, fries, and ketchup.

"Do you know how to eat?" Sephiroth said his voice seemed plain but he tapped his finger impenitently as he ate with his left hand and sat across from Larxene.

"I won't eat until I know one thing," She started as she glared at Sephiroth.

"What then?"

"Why do you want me here?" She asked and Sephiroth put down the sandwich he was eating "Because, I always wanted to know how a Nobody works. That and I haven't had a girl at my house in years," he said and Larxene's eye twitched with annoyance. "Joy, I'm an experiment," She really hated anything Scientific unless of course it was electricity.

"I guess you can say that," he replied finishing his food as Larxene started on here.

12:00 Midnight.

"So, where do I sleep?" Larxene demanded as she and Sephiroth stood in the gothic interior room. "On my bed," Sephiroth stated simply pointing to a large gray sheeted bed with a black wooden headboard. Larxene glared at him "And you?" She asked,

"I'll sleep on the floor" Sephiroth said now pointing to a small section on the rug with a sleeping bag. Larxene tried to keep her surprised from showing, she didn't believe this man would ever sleep on the floor.

"You can change in the bathroom in here, there's one in the kitchen which I like better," he said as Larxene carried a small black bad into the bathroom. She still didn't trust him at all and locked the door; which she was almost glad there was one. Then she changed into her a black tanktop made from soft cotton and pale blue sweat pants with black lightning bolts. When she walked out Sephiroth was laying on the floor ontop of his Sleeping back with the book "Warriors: Into the Wild" flipping the pages slowly. Larxene looked at him disgust "That's a childs book," She told him and he looked over at her, put the book down and dusted off his Black, red and purple plaid PJs.

"I lost a bet with my brother, Loz," He said sighing at the thought of losing a bet with his cry baby 'brother'.

"You have brothers?" Larxene asked trying to sound interested as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, Three. . .I guess," he said and began to go off on his three named brothers, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Though he kept Cloud out of the picture.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay, Chapter two is over! Heh heh, the starting off chapters are always the most boring. Oh and for all your Advent Children fans I do kind of plan on bringing in Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Please Review! ~ShadowOrgXIII(Shadow)


End file.
